Cookies
by JezzMine
Summary: The enticing aroma of chocolate chip cookies bring two people closer together.


**A/N: **_This is for Bits! Happy Birthday! That being said this is my first attempt at this kind of story so be completely honest. As always the characters are not mine, I do not own anything._

The warm scent of baking cookies permeated the air of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione sighed delightedly as she licked the last bit of cookie dough from the spoon. The sugar and chocolate melted wonderfully in the heat of her mouth. She sat the spoon down resisting the urge to dip it back into the bowl. To distract herself she moved away from the counter to get a rack to cool the cookies on. But the cookie dough proved too tempting as she found herself headed back toward the mixing bowl.

"Something smells wonderful," a masculine voice commented.

Hermione turned guiltily toward the kitchen door to see George step over the threshold. She smiled awkwardly at him with her lips pressed tightly together. She once again put the spoon down hoping it didn't make a clinking sound.

George stared curiously at her for a brief moment before once again inhaling the charming scent.

"Chocolate chip," he guessed, a bit of excitement dancing in his eyes.

Hermione managed a nod. She tried to get rid of the evidence by swallowing but something went wrong. A harsh coughing fit struck her.

"You ok?" concern emanating in his tone as George moved closer to her to ensure she was all right.

"Fine," she choked in a wheezing croak. "Drink."

George turned to find her glass and handed it to her, "Here."

"Thanks," she said after taking a mouthful. She patted her chest.

George chuckled at her red face. "What are you doing, Granger?"

Hermione raised her brown eyes to his green ones to stare incredulously at the red head.

"Bak..."

"I know you're baking cookies, that's obvious," he said in a high pitched imitation of Hermione. "I mean you looked awfully guilty when I came in. Sampling the treats before they're done are we?" he asked cheekily.

"What if I was, I made it?" she replied haughtily now embarrassed at her lame attempt to hide the fact that she was actually eating cookie dough in the middle of the night by herself like some sort of depraved sugar addict.

"Nothing of it," he said turning his back toward her and rummaging through a drawer. "Mind sharing?" George held up a spoon, quickly dipping it into the bowl before she could deny him.

Shaking her head Hermione watched him carefully. She smiled slightly feeling marginally better about the whole situation. Exhaling deeply she noticed his wet hair, and fresh clothing. Surmising his late night activities she ventured, "Working late again?"

"Yeah I had this new idea."

"And you just had to get it going in the middle of the night."

"No I just happened to have finished the preliminary product in the middle of the night," he quipped. "This is good by the way."

"I thought so too."

"Cheeky one aren't you?"

"Moi?" she gestured.

"So when will the cookies be done?" he asked as his stomach rumbled. "I skipped dinner," he explained sheepishly.

Skipping meals was definitely not a Weasley trait. She eyed him more closely noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the fatigue hidden behind the jovial facade.

The timer dinged. Hermione bent over giving George a superb view as she retrieved the cookies. He smirked appreciating the lovely scenery. Unbidden thoughts floated through his mind. Allowing a certain fantasy to unfold he slumped against the counter encouraging his imagination.

Then Hermione turned around and it was his turn to appear guilty. Noticing the change in facial expressions Hermione's eyebrows raised.

"Gonna stand there all night holding a hot pan or you gonna get those cookies to a starving man?"

"Hhmmph."

George grabbed a cookie off the rack gasping as it burned his fingers.

"They're hot, George!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Best when they're fresh from the oven. Still warm," he mumbled around a huge bite.

Shrugging Hermione cautiously picked up her own cookie. Ah, nothing could be better than this, she thought as warm gooey chocolate teased her taste buds.

Having finished off his third cookie George broached a subject he was terribly interested in, "So why are you baking cookies so late?"

Hermione answered absently, "Couldn't sleep." Not an actual lie but not the entire truth. She really hadn't been able to sleep and it wasn't only tonight. Usually she found solace in the library but tonight reading hadn't held her attention. Feeling restless she'd headed to the kitchen. The urge for chocolate chip cookies was too strong to resist.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Don't know." Lately she'd been feeling this tension. It had built up and built up causing this darned restlessness that replaced peaceful hours of sleep. Nothing she tried resolved the matter. She was quickly becoming frustrated. As she stared across the table at George understanding slowly seeped into her conscious.

"You know everything; surely you know what's keeping you up nights?" George knew what had been causing him to lose sleep. His problem was sitting directly across from him. The witch had quite literally worked her magic on him. He'd thrown his energies into his work as a distraction. Naturally he'd been more productive but Hermione still managed to invade his dreams. And now here she was sitting across from him in those adorably sexy pajamas and he was drowning.

"I'm not sure what the problem is, but I think I'm catching on," she confessed her eyes meeting his in a heated stare. For weeks Hermione had been fighting her attraction to the wily prankster. Ever since Harry and Ron had discussed the possibility of George moving in with them at Grimmauld Place she'd developed this naughty habit of inappropriate thoughts toward him. The situation was exacerbated by George's presence. She'd stumble upon him at unexpected times in unexpected situations like tonight.

Hermione felt uncomfortable thinking all this while staring at George who seemed to be watching her intently for an answer to some unspoken question. Not able to handle the blue eyes she abruptly got up and began scooping more dough onto the pan.

A chair scraped against the floor. George padded silently to the witch.

"Hermione," he said softly.

The warm breath tickled her ear causing her to jump startled by his closeness. George gently grasped her shoulders urging her to turn.

"Are we going to continue to dance around the issue?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted.

"I think you do," his voice dropped until the last word was a mere whisper.

Hermione opened her mouth to once again deny it but his lips crashing down on hers drowned out her words. Momentarily surprised it took longer for her to fully respond. George was on the point of giving up when he felt the pressure from her lips as well as her arms snaking around his neck.

Encouraged he pushed his body towards hers causing a moan when they touched. Hermione lost in sensation arched up to meet his body. His hands began a leisurely exploration of her arms gently grazing her skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. A slow heat simmered between the two.

The ardent fervor faded into a more tender passion. Taking a pause for breath George placed his forehead against Hermione's.

"Oh," she panted.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured his lips finding her exposed neck.

"Why did you wait?" she questioned brazenly. A soft chuckle sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes widened as he bit her ear lobe.

"You don't make it easy on a bloke."

"And I guess you think you make..." an arched breath escaped as he continued his exploration moving the strap of her top so his lips could taste her bare shoulder.

"I make it what?" he said his breath skating over her flesh.

"Hhmm?"

"Lost your train of thought, have we?"

"No," she said huskily. "I think my thoughts are right where they need to be," she said cupping his face and guiding his lips to meet hers in a fiery collision. The denied lust sprang forth between the pair.

Blistering kisses sent George and Hermione over the edge. His hands lost their gentleness as they discovered more of Hermione's luscious body. Silky threads of red flowed through Hermione's fingers as she twisted them in his hair. She unclenched her fingers spreading them wide to do some investigating of her own. She felt his muscles through the fabric of his T-shirt as her hands drifted down then around to his back to pull him closer.

George broke their kiss, his lips once again blazing a path down her throat. His hands following taking both straps off her shoulders to bare more of her to his touch. Hermione gasped from the sudden contact.

George openly smirked against her collar bone. He raised his lust filled eyes to see her own passion glazed orbs staring back. He smiled knowingly at her as his hands found the sought after globes of her breasts. He watched as her mouth formed a small oh of pleasure as he sensuously massaged them.

He almost groaned as he felt her nipples harden. The only thing separating her glorious breasts from him was the thin fabric of her top. He pinched causing a pure moan of satisfaction.

Hermione ran her hands up and down his sides reveling in the wondrous sensations he was creating.

"George," she sighed heavily as he suckled her through the material. He bit her gently eliciting another gasp. She whimpered when he raised his head and his tongue lost contact.

"Sh," he comforted slipping his fingers under the edge of her top. Bunching the fabric he made quick work of getting it over her head. His eyes admired the sight before him.

"You're beautiful," he said. Hermione jerked her gaze to his. She smiled realizing he was sincere. His hands hurriedly found the newly released skin.

"Oh!" she moaned. Her head falling back as his fingers played over her body. Blue eyes took in her expression as his tongue flicked out to taste. "Ah!"His own body hardened in response to such open abandon.

Hermione's sense of fairness shed George's T-shirt in record time as her nails grazed his chest it was his turn to shudder. She lightly scratched over his nipples, her touch going further down to the waistband of his pants. Wickedly she teased him dipping her fingers in then abruptly removing them. Her fingers wandered back up his chest as he gave a faint growl. She tweaked his nipples playfully.

She was delighted to feel his muscles rippling under her touch. Her hands stroked his back before brazenly grasping his bum.

"Saucy lady," he muttered extracting his own revenge with a rough twist to her nipples. Hermione bit her lip to prevent the scream of pleasure. "Don't hold back," he murmured.

Finding her way back to his waist band she dipped her hands once again and firmly grabbed his arse and said, "I'm not."

George gave voice to his own moan. He maneuvered a knee between her legs and pressed up. "I'm not either."

Shudders riveted Hermione. She clutched George's arms to keep standing. The friction he was creating threatened to send her spinning. He nudged her legs further apart, his hand taking the place of his knee.

Hermione's eyes drifted closed as her hips bucked against his hand.

"I want you."

"George," her voice was faint but full of her own need. It was his undoing. The rest of their clothes vanished. Their heated bodies slid against one another in a delicate dance of skin against skin.

George nudged her back against the counter then onto it. Stepping between her legs his hands continued their search at a furious pace bringing moans and gasps. His fingers gracefully skimmed along her thighs up and down. She wiggled closer to the edge of the counter to encourage him to touch her where she needed it most.

His hands darted in the opposite direction. Taking matters into her own hands she began playing the same game, only she didn't tease him.

"Hermione," he gave a cracked cry when her fingers closed on his manhood. She got to smirk and laugh softly as she stroked him taking satisfaction in the knowledge she had just as much power over him as he did her.

Sensing her intentions he found her center. His fingers slid over her slick folds. Her own cries rent the air when first one then another digit entered her passage. A steady rhythm ensued. A tingling sensation built in Hermione's stomach. It kept rising and rising. She shifted trying to release it, "George," she whimpered.

His thumb found her clit. She tightened around his fingers. Her whole body shuddered in explicit ecstasy. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss muffling her cries.

"I need you inside me," she whispered her breath sending shivers down his spine. She bit his ear lobe to stress her point. "Now."

George situated Hermione on the counter for a better angle. Then he kissed her, his lower half mimicking his tongue as it entered her mouth. Her hands clutched his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as she adjusted to the feeling of penetration. A nod and George pulled out agonizingly slow before entering her again at the same pace. She tightened her legs around his waist hoping to encourage a faster rhythm.

His hands settled on her hips to keep her in place. She leaned back further on the counter. She arched and bucked into George. Finally he quickened the pace thrusting harder and deeper bringing the witch higher and higher.

Sensation after sensation overwhelmed the couple as their actions became frantic. They kept taking and taking from one another, neither feeling it was enough. They strived for fulfillment.

Hermione gripped the edges of the counter to keep a grip on reality. George kept his furious pace reveling in the feel of Hermione's tight hot channel.

"Come for me," he said as one of his hands slid between their joined bodies. Her orgasm hit violently making her scream. Her vision danced. All the while George pushed through it in search of his own completion.

"George," she said sensuously. His own body tightened as his own orgasm shook his frame. He collapsed onto her both breathing heavily.

After he composed himself he raised up, bringing her with him to share a languid kiss. Brown eyes clashed with blue as they marveled at their actions.

A comfortable silence permeated the air as they dressed, kissing and touching the whole time making the process more difficult and time consuming than need be.

"You know," George said dipping a finger into the batter bowl and scooping out some dough.

"Yes?" Hermione questioned grabbing his finger and sucking off the confection before he could.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he stared disbelievingly at the witch in front of him. Her eyes sparkled with inappropriateness.

"I don't know," he admitted unashamed. "Think you'll have trouble sleeping now?" he asked cheekily.

"Perhaps," she said trailing a finger across his chest. She swayed her hips as she walked to the door, "whatever shall I do?"

George's mouth gaped as she exited the kitchen. A moment later he rushed after her catching her on the stairs. Giggling echoed down the hall fading into sighs and gasps.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review!_


End file.
